


I've Got You

by POTFFAN



Series: Reaching for You [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Whump, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mandalorian whump, Protective Mandalorian, Sick Character, Sickfic, mando becomes a father, sick baby yoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/pseuds/POTFFAN
Summary: As the bounty on their heads rapidly closes in, Din starts to gather unlikely reinforcements and learns what it means to be a father.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Reaching for You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612027
Comments: 87
Kudos: 104





	1. Fevered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so thankful I got to start this fic. It's been tumbling around the old noggin for a bit. This will be the last fic before the finale so I'll try to make it amazing. Prepare for serious feels ahead. As always, rate and review!

Din sloshed through the knee-deep waters as rain pelted down on him. Even in his armor, he felt cold and water-logged. Mimban was constantly covered in a bone-chilling fog, and the constant rain made it almost unbearable. He didn’t know how anyone could live there. There was a small chirp from the pack on his back. Din felt guilty.

“I’m sorry, Kid. I know you’re wet. I’m hurrying as fast as I can,” he said apologetically to the soaking wet Child. He felt terrible. He’d just wanted to make a quick trip to a nearby town on Mimban to get some much-needed supplies for them. He could not have known he would have to battle dense fog and heavy, frigid rain to get there, and he definitely couldn’t have known that the prices in the tiny swamp-logged town would be far out of his price range. He desperately needed money and supplies but it seemed like everywhere they went now, someone knew who they were and tried to do them harm. Time and time again Din had narrowly escaped savage and ruthless bounty hunters. He was afraid the Child was going to start taking the brunt of their constant moving around.

At last, he found himself trudging up the ramp of the _Razorcrest_ and into the cold interior. Gently he took the pack off his back and set it on the ground so the little green baby could crawl out. The little creature struggled to do so in his heavy, wet robe.

“Here, let me help,” Din soothed as he picked up the Child. The two changed out of their wet clothes and Din stacked his armor so that it could dry. It felt good to get that sopping wet helmet off. The Child, happy to be wearing a dry robe that Din had picked up for him a few systems back when money was more plentiful, babbled at him. Din grinned as he picked him up. “Now let’s get some supper.”

Din didn’t eat dinner that night and let the kid eat his share. Food was scarce at the moment and he wasn’t about to let the Kid go hungry. The little green alien didn’t seem to notice as he happily munched on his dinner.

After dinner was eaten, Din climbed into his cot with the kid sleeping on his chest and made sure to bundle him close. It was freezing but he couldn’t turn on the heat because fuel was low, and he was afraid they’d be stranded in the hellhole.

“I’m sorry, kid,” he whispered to the sleeping bundle on his chest. “I’m failing you, aren’t I? I guess I don’t know how to be a father.” He sighed and looked out the window. He couldn’t sleep. He hardly slept anymore. Most nights he laid awake, thinking about what life would have looked like if he had stayed on Sorgan. For starters, he and the kid wouldn’t be starving and freezing in this ship for starters. The kid would be able to stretch his legs, be a kid for a change and he’d be with her. There were times he ached for her touch so badly it hurt. He’d never felt a connection to someone the way he felt connected to her. He had to get back to her. He absolutely had to.

********

Din awoke with terrible ringing in her ears. His head ached and sweat plastered his bangs against his forehead. It felt like there was a ball of molten lava resting against his chest and he looked down at the kid with bleary eyes.

“K-kid? You’re burning up,” he said. His teeth were chattering despite the heat burning off of him. The Child looked up and Din could see his large eyes were glassy with fever. “You’re sick kid. Let me see what I’ve got.” Din gently set the little creature down on the bed and pulled himself up. Everything spun and he had to sit still for a second while everything caught up. Carefully he stood up on wobbly legs and shuffled to a wall locker where he kept his med supplies. Unfortunately, all he had left were some bacta patches and a sewing kit.

“Ok, new plan. We’re going to fly somewhere, and I’ll get you to a healer. You’re going to be alright Kid.” Din climbed up to the cockpit and when to boot up the ship, only to discover the ship was completely dead. He must have had less fuel than he thought. He heard the Child coughing down in the bay below and precariously climbed back down.

“Ok Kid. I’m sorry to do this to you, but I’ve got to find you a healer. We’re going to have to go on foot. I promise I’m going to fix this.” He bundled the feverish child as warmly as he could and tucked him into the bag before heading out back into the blinding rain of Mimban. He tried to head back towards the town he’d been to last night, but everything seemed to be confused in his steamed-up head. Even in the cold rain, it felt like he was on fire as he wandered aimlessly through the swamp. A deep, chesty cough tore itself from his lungs as the kid’s breathing started to sound raspy.

“H-hang on kid. It’s going to be ok. I’m going to fix it. Just hang on for me.” He saw lights up ahead. At last, he’d found the town. He stumbled towards the light as more coughs pulled themselves from him. As he neared the village, he noticed it was not the same one he visited previously. Good, maybe the residents there would be more willing to help him. He was very nearly there when two armed guards stepped out from the shadows, blocking his way. He could hardly believe his eyes.

“Y-you’re Mandalorians,” he rasped out.

“So are you? What is the meaning of this?” one of the guards asked.

“Please, the Kid, he’s sick. He needs help. I can explain later but someone needs to look at him.”

“Right this way,” one of the guards said as he guided Din into the village.

As he followed the guard, Din saw more and more Mandalorians. He’d never seen so many in one place. They had double the numbers in his old enclave for sure. How could he not know about such a massive gathering of Mandalorians? He was ushered into a house where two women, both sporting the traditional Mandalorian-style helmet were waiting.

“Please, can you help him?” he asked. His voice sounded worse somehow.

“We know all about you and your son, Din Djarin. And yes, we will help you,” one of the women said.


	2. The Mandalorians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Din discovers the lost society of Mandalorians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! My secret Valentine's present was that I was working on this fic so here is another chapter all freshly edited and ready for your enjoyment! I got to do a lot of cool reading about Mandalorian history so I'm eternally grateful for this series. As always, enjoy and rate and review!

“H-how do you know who I am?” Din asked as one of the women took the sick bundle from his arms.

“We’re Mandalorians. You don’t think one of our own would be the talk of the entire galaxy and us not know who you are? Your enclave made sure to let us know who you were in case you ever turned up, needing our help. I’m Petra by the way, and that’s my sister Mara.”

“The enclave? Are they ok? Did they survive? Everything happened so fast on Navarro,” Din asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice

“I’m afraid I don’t know. We haven’t heard from them since. I’m sorry, Din,” Petra said sympathetically.

“It’s ok. I guess I was just hoping for some sort of word on their status,” Din said as he wandered over to where Mara was currently caring for the sick Child. “How is he?”

“He’s pretty sick. Pneumonia. His little body is having a hard time fighting it,” Mara said gravely. Din could hear the child’s congested breathing and hung his head.

“It’s all my fault. We-we have nothing. It was cold and wet and I knew I was putting him at risk.”

“It’s alright Din. You did the right thing by bringing him here,” Petra said as she put her hand on his arm. She could feel the heat rolling off his body through the thin cloth of the shirt he wore under his armor. She could also feel how thin he was under all the armor. He must have been skipping meals in order to feed the Child. “Are you sick as well?” Petra asked suspiciously.

“I’ll be fine. He’s worse than me. Just, focus on getting him well,” Din replied as he looked down into the cradle where the Child was sleeping fitfully. Mara had inserted an IV into his tiny arm and was administering medication to help fight the disease.

“Very well, I will bring you something to eat and Mara and I will clear out for a bit to let you eat,” Petra said before leaving. She returned in a bit with a heaping bowl of hearty stew and a chunk of bread. “Eat up, you look like you need it. Come on, Mara, let’s give him some space.”

“He’s sleeping for now. But I’ll come to check on him in a bit. Just holler if you need me,” Mara said before leaving with Petra.

Once they were gone, Din all but ripped the helmet off his head. He felt like he was burning alive as he tried to gasp for breath, which resulted in the same congested cough the Child had.

“Shit,” Din muttered once he’d caught his breath. He had to soldier on. He could fight this. The kid couldn’t. He just needed food and sleep. After only a few bites of the soup, Din realized how absolutely starving he was. He cleaned the bowl in minutes.

“I’m sorry kid. I’m really sorry I got you into this mess,” He said softly to the sleeping baby. “Get some rest and get better for me, ok Kid? I’ll do the same.” He put his helmet back on and trudged to the bed Petra had made up for him. Without even bothering to strip off the rest of his armor, he crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

********

Low talking awoke him several hours later. Din cracked his eyes open and immediately regretted that decision because the light drilled straight into his pounding brain. He groaned as he sat up and saw Mara huddled over the crib. Petra was sitting in the corner.

“You alright there, Din?” Petra asked.

“I’m fine. How’s the kid?” Din asked as tried to get the room to stop spinning.

“Petty much the same. It might take a bit for the medicine to kick in but he’s fighting,” Mara reported.

“Good, good,” Din said as he rubbed the back of his neck before he erupted into a bout of violent coughing.

“Din, you can’t hide it from me. You’re sick. You need to take a break and let me check you out.”

“I’m fine. I’m just recovering from days with no food,” Din said as he got up and walked to the crib.

“Well at least try and get some sleep Din,” Petra protested.

“What if he wakes up? He’ll be scared,” Din replied. As if to capitalize on his words, there was a small grunting sound as the Child opened his eyes.

“Hey, hey it’s alright,” Din said softly. The kid in question looked miserable. Din could tell he was gravely ill. “I’m sorry I got you into this, but it’s alright. Petra and Mara are going to fix you up as good as new.”

Weakly, the Child reached out his hand, and by now, Din was familiar with what this meant. He took the little hand gently with thumb and forefinger.

“Hey now, let’s have none of that. You’re sick. You need to rest. Don’t worry about me, ok? I’ll be fine,” he said softly and the Child seemed to understand as he dropped his arm. “Rest ok, little womp rat? We’ll be back at it again soon.” As if he’d been waiting for permission, the Child drifted back to sleep. Din was deeply concerned about how labored his breathing was.

“He’ll be alright, Din. He just needs time,” Petra reassured as Din sat on the edge of his cot.

“I know.” He turned to look at Petra. Even with his helmet masking his expression, she could almost picture the look of deep thought on his face.

“You have questions, no doubt,” she replied.

“Yes. How…..why is all this here? I thought Mandalorians had been scattered all over the galaxy. How is it that you are all here? How long have you been here?” Petra chuckled.

“I was told you were an inquisitive one. We were once a great people until the Great War that scattered us all over. But you know those stories already. Shortly after the War ended, a few of our ancestors banded together, much like your enclave, and formed a community hidden deep on this world. We’ve managed to stay low, and survive. For generations, we’ve taken care of each other, hunted and farmed, and have made a life for ourselves. One day, we want to rebuild Mandalore to the great society that it once was. In the meantime, we thrive here and maintain The Creed. This is the way.”

“This is the way,” Din echoed.

“I don’t think it was an accident that you found us here. I truly believe that one day, all the Mandalorians will be called home and be a people once more.”

“That’ll be the day,” Din agreed before bursting into another coughing fit.

“Din, I think you need to get some sleep, ok? Just a short nap. You’re sleep-deprived and malnourished. That’s not a great combo for a new father.”

“Alright, I’ll take a nap. Just wake me up if something changes with him, ok?” Din asked as he laid down on the cot.

“We will Din. Now rest,” Petra reassured. Din was pulled into sleep within minutes.

********

Din opened his eyes. It was dark, Petra and Mara were gone. Every nerve in his body was on high alert. He sat up and to his horror, The Client was bent over the crib, grinning evilly.

“You failed him, Din Djarin. You couldn’t keep him safe. And now, I’m going to take him for myself.”

“No!” Din cried as he tried to leap towards the cradle. There was a blast of intense heat as a giant column of fire burst up through the floor, separating him from the Child.

“No! You can’t take him!” Din cried as The Client picked the Child up and whisked him away.

_Din? Din!_

Petra’s concerned voice pulled him out of sleep.

“N-no….no, please. Wh-where’s the Kid?” Din begged. He could feel the sweat rolling down his face under the helmet and running down his body. 

“Shhhhhh, he’s fine. He’s asleep. You’re burning up Din," Petra fretted.

“Please….p-please don’t take him,” he begged once more before some harsh coughs tore from his lips.

“It’s alright, Din. It’s alright. You were dreaming. We’re going to give you something to help you sleep this off. It’s going to be ok.” There was a tiny pinch in his arm and once more, Din drifted away into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert evil laugh* prepared to be punched right in the feels soon, and I'm just warming up with the Din whump. Thanks for reading!


	3. Fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Din finally learns to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you so much for sticking with me! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this story! I'll try to keep up a good pace. Anyways, enjoy and rate and review!

The swim up to the surface of unconsciousness was much harder this time. He must have been out for a while. It was such an effort to open his eyes but he managed it somehow. He found himself stripped of his armor except for his helmet of course. That couldn’t mean good things. Glancing around, he saw Petra and Mara sitting at a table, eating by candlelight and talking in hushed voices. He tried to say something to get their attention, but he ended up breaking out into chest jarring coughs. The two women were at his side in a moment.

“Din? Hey, take it easy, alright,” Petra said softly as Mara put on a stethoscope and pressed the cold end against his chest, taking a minute to listen to his breathing. “What do you think, Mara?” she asked her sister expectantly.

“Definitely pneumonia, and a nasty case at that,” Mara confirmed.

“Damn it, Din. I told you that you were sick and needed to let us check you out,” Petra scolded. Din could detect the empathy in her voice.

“I’m going to go ahead and get him started on medication, but he needs to eat and get some rest. That’s a big part of the reason he’s falling susceptible to the virus,” Mara said as she stood to get her supplies.

“Hear that? You are officially on bed rest. You need to get better for your son,” Petra said as she set about making sure he was comfortable.

“How is he doing?” Din asked, still wary of the nightmare he’d had earlier.

“He’s doing ok. His breathing sounds like shit too. You both have been on the run for a long time and I think it’s time to stop and rest for a while.” She saw Din looking over at the cradle and again, she could picture the longing on his face.

“Would you like me to push the crib closer to you so you can keep an eye on him?” Petra asked as Mara returned with materials for an IV.

“I would appreciate that,” Din replied as Mara rolled up his sleeve and expertly inserted the needle into the vein in his arm. Within a few minutes, she had strong medication running into his body. Petra carefully pushed the crib closer to Din’s cot, taking extra care not to wake the sleeping baby.

“Thank you,” Din rasped, and he peered into the crib, feeling relieved when he saw the little creature sleeping soundly. The Client hadn’t gotten him yet.

Mara set a bowl of soup beside him. “Here, you need to eat something. The medication will work better,” she urged gently. “We’ll give you some space.”

True to her word, once Mara made sure father and son were comfortable, she led her sister out of the house. Din pulled his helmet off, sighing in relief when the cold hair hit his feverish skin. He felt like he was suffocating in that helmet, that helmet that represented everything he believed, everything he was. He almost dreaded having to put it back on after he ate, but he did it anyway. Once the soup was gone, he once more donned his helmet, his creed. If it wasn’t for this creed, he would be nothing. This Creed in a way was what brought him and the Child together. The creed was what brought Cara and Sala and Sei into his life. And without his Creed, he would never have met Omera. As burdensome as it could be, the creed was the reason he finally had a purpose in his life. Before he could speculate further, he found himself pulled into sleep.

********

About half an hour after Din fell asleep, Petra and Mara re-entered the hut. While Mara fussed over the baby, checking his vitals and medication, Petra sat on the edge of the cot and her fingers found the pulse on his wrist. It was unnervingly rapid. He was definitely very sick. She sighed as she studied the silver helmet on his head. Hers was green. According to Mandalorian culture, Green was supposed to mean duty. Perhaps she had chosen that color because of her love for the nature she couldn’t physically feel, but she could understand the duty part as well. Her role in this community had become her duty. Given the stories, she’d heard about him and what she’d observed during his time here, she figured silver was a good color for him. It was stoic and unwavering, like him. He indeed was unwavering in all aspects, including the creed. She had no doubt in her mind that he’d probably never taken his helmet off in front of anyone except his clan unless it was a matter of life and death. And even then, he probably fought them on it. Even now, as he was running a dangerously high fever, he still bore the helmet of their people. The expressionless steel could no hide the wheezy breaths he was taking, and she felt worry grip her heart.

“You’ve got to pull out of this, Din. You’ve got things to do,” she said as she patted his hand.

********

“P-Petra…”

Petra looked up from the gun she was cleaning and saw Din stirring. He was gripping the sheets tightly. She was at his side in an instant.

“Mara! We might need you over here,” she called softly before turning her attention back to Din. “Hey, talk to me Din. What’s wrong?”

“H-having trouble b-breathing,” Din gasped. Mara came up behind her with the stethoscope.

“Here, let me take a look,” she said as she pressed the end against his shuddering ribs. Petra could hear his labored breathing and saw how much effort he was putting in. Mara shook her head.

“He’s really congested. I’m going to up the strength of his medication and I think we should put him on oxygen for a bit. At least so he can rest.” Petra nodded before Mara went to once more gather supplies.

“Din? Hey Din, are you with me?” Petra asked and Din nodded weakly. “Good, I’ve got to take your helmet off ok? We’ll help you with your breathing.”

Din’s brain was so fever addled and oxygen-deprived that he was having trouble remembering where he was. So, when he felt someone trying to take his helmet off, his Mandalorian fight mode kicked in.

Petra was trying to lift the helmet off Din’s head when he suddenly grabbed her wrists with shaking hands and tried to push her away.

“Whoa! Easy Din. Easy! It’s alright,” she reassured.

“C-can’t…take it o-off,” Din panted.

“It’s alright Din. You can’t breathe and we are Mandalorians. You’re safe here. You can take it off here,” she reassured. Her words seemed to get through to him because he carefully let go of her wrists. Gently she took off his helmet. His dark hair was plastered to his pale face. She could see the strain etched into his face as he tried to pull in air into his congested lungs.

“It’s alright Din. You’re going to be ok,” she said softly as she gripped his hand, trying to anchor him. Mara returned with a syringe, an oxygen tank, and a mask. She added a dose of medicine to his IV line with the syringe before setting up the oxygen mask and gently placing it over his mouth and nose.

“Just take some deep breaths, Din. It’ll be ok,” she coaxed. Din did as he was told, and found it was a little easier with the help of the mask. Mara continued to coax him through breathing until he fell asleep and his grip on Petra’s hand went slack. Mara fixed the mask onto Din’s face so it would stay in place while he slept and sighed.

“Thank goodness these two wound up here. I don’t think they would have made it on their own,” she said before getting up to check on the baby. “At least the baby isn’t getting worse for now. They are going to run me ragged.”

Petra sighed as she tucked the blanket around Din’s shivering form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for more!


	4. Unfortunate Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din gets a history lesson of Mandalorian culture and realizes what's at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! First of all, I am so thankful for all the amazing support for this fic. Your comments have really brightened my life. Secondly, sooooooo much research went into this chapter. I feel like I know canonical Mandalorian culture like the back of my hand. I hope that the history of Mandalorians and how it fits in with the show does George Lucas proud.

“Din? Din wake up!”

Din opened his eyes. Petra’s helmeted face was before him. Something obstructed his face, but it wasn’t his helmet. It was annoying and he wanted it off. Weakly his hand fumbled towards his face.

“Easy Din,” Petra said gently as she took his hand in hers, preventing him from pulling off the oxygen mask.

“Please,” he asked softly. For someone who spent the better part of his life in a helmet, he was feeling uncomfortable and claustrophobic with the oxygen mask on. It made him feel vulnerable and fragile. There was some low talking somewhere out of his frame of view but he was too tired to listen.

“Ok, Mara said you could take it off for a bit, but you’ve got to sit up. It’ll help your breathing,” she said and Din nodded. There was a brief moment when Petra took the mask off his face where he felt like a tremendous weight was resting on his chest. He wheezed and coughed as Petra stacked some pillows and blankets and gently helped him to sit up with his back resting against them. The pressure eased and he found he could take in air a little easier again.

“There, how’s that?” she asked as she handed him a cup of water.

“Better. Thank you,” he rasped hoarsely as he tipped the glass to his lips and downed the cool water. It was a bit of relief to his dry throat and pounding skull. “How long?”

“A few hours. You’re exhausted.”

“I don’t sleep well anymore,” he admitted.

“I figured. Who’s Omera?”

Din’s gaze snapped to her. His expression read like he’d been shot. There was pain and longing in his eyes.

“How do you know about her?” he asked, his voice cracking.

“You called for her a lot in your sleep.” Din sighed.

“She…I met her on a planet called Sorgan. Her village, her whole planet, in fact, was going to be conquered by this warlord. I-I guess I fell for her.” Din took a shaky breath.

He hadn’t exactly voiced his feelings for Omera out loud before. He’d thought them, he’d said them to himself, but he never had the chance to tell anyone, much less Omera.

“Does she know?” Petra asked.

“I think so. I had to leave because of the bounty on our heads, but I promised I would come back when it was safe.”

“You did say that. You also told her you were sorry sometimes.”

“There are times when I am. There are times when I’m afraid that I won’t make it back. There are times when I’m afraid I can’t be what she wants. There are times when I’m afraid of giving up the Creed for her. I just want to tell her that I’m sorry, I’m sorry I made her wait for me and I’m sorry that I ever felt that way because I don’t know if I can give up The Way.”

Petra chuckled softly and shook her head. “Oh, what that enclave has taught you. Din, you have spent so long being a loner you’ve forgotten what being a Mandalorian means. You saw your adopted father’s face, yes? Din nodded his head. “And I know you’ve let your own adopted child see your face. Yes, our ways require to always be ready to fight, but our ways also mean we are dedicated to the ones we love. It binds our families together until death parts us. Yes, you follow the Way, but you have also forgotten it.”

Din sighed. “I don’t think a scolding was prescribed with the medicine Mara has me on,” he said stubbornly.

“I’m not scolding you. I’m trying to help. This child, I think he has taught you to love again. You’ve told yourself that the Creed means you are unable to love or be loved but deep down you know that’s not true. You know the stories and the teachings. You grew up with them as I have.”

“Why do you want to help so badly?”

“We are Mandalorians. In my eyes, we are family and family wants to see each member happy and at peace. _This_ is the way.”

Din was caught off guard. She was right, until the Child, he’d worked alone, lived alone; he’d been alone. He had the members of the enclave, but there was always something closed off and reserved about The Tribe. Perhaps they too were afraid. Their way of life on Navarro had been under a constant shadow that at any minute they would be discovered and wiped out. Perhaps The Tribe remained so closed off from each other because they were afraid to lose loved ones. Stories and legends that he remembered his father telling him as a boy were drifting back to his memory. Stories of a people who were bound together in permanent ties, stories of a people who were defined by the ferocity of their battle skills and also by the ferocity of their loyalty to each other. Maybe Petra was speaking truth and wisdom after all.

Petra could read the exhaustion in his face. She was certain their conversation had been taxing in his current state of health.

“You should rest. You look exhausted,” she said softly.

“I can sleep like this. Can…can I hold the kid for a bit?” he asked hesitantly.

“Mara? Is it alright?” Petra asked her sister.

“I suppose it would be alright for a bit,” she said. “But the second either one of you starts to sound bad again I’m going to have to put my foot down.” Carefully she scooped the babe out of the crib and gently placed him Din’s waiting arms. The child snuggled close to him instinctively. Din held him close and let his head fall back onto the pillows and blankets, his energy drained.

“Rest, ok Din? We’re right here if you need us,” Petra said softly.

“Hey Petra,” Din murmured, already half asleep.

“Yeah Din?”

“F-feels like ‘m drowning,” he said through his wheezy breathing.

Petra watched his chest struggling to rise and fall and his words sent chills down her spine

********

Din woke when his arm that had fallen asleep protested. He shifted the sleeping child to the other arm and saw Petra and Mara preparing to go to bed. They both sat cross-legged facing each other with their eyes closed, speaking in hushed tones. Din realized they were saying names, the names of loved ones who had passed. He knew this tradition. He hadn’t done it since he was a child. Petra was right, he had lost The Way. He took a shuddering breath.

“Finon Djarin,” he said to himself. “Hela Djarin.” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d thought about his real parents. “Sion Oles.” His adoptive father had passed nearly ten years ago in the line of duty, but without him, he wouldn’t be alive. He looked at the sleeping child in his arms one more time before he too drifted off to sleep.

********

“Mara! Mara, I need you now!”

Din’s eyes flew open as he felt the baby being pulled out of his arms.

“Wh-what’s going on? Petra what’s wrong?”

“Shhhh, Din it’s alright. It’s going to be fine,” she said as she handed the baby to Mara who took him to the crib on the other side of the room. He could hear the baby’s desperate gasps for air.

“P-Petra! What’s wrong?” Din demanded as he tried to sit up. “What’s wrong with him?!” He could feel his chest constricting. The panic was making the already difficult task of breathing even harder.

“It’s alright, Din. Mara’s got him. You’ve got to relax.”

“Please. My s-son…” he was gasping for breath. That was the first time he’d ever called the Child his son. Others had said it. He’d assumed the responsibilities as his father, but up until this point, he hadn’t felt like a parent. He did now as sheer panic for the wellbeing of his adopted child was smothering him.

“Din, Din you have to breathe. Please you’ve got to breathe!” Petra begged as she pressed the oxygen mask against his face.

His vision was graying as his oxygen-starved brain was shutting down. He tried so hard to do what he was told but he couldn’t get air past the gunk in his lungs.

"M-my......s-s-son...."

It felt like a steel band was squeezing tighter and tighter around his chest when at last he was swallowed by the dark.

********

Din passed out so quickly Petra had to check his pulse to make sure he hadn’t quit on her and sighed with relief when she found a rapid one. She watched as his body fought so hard to keep breathing and she recalled him saying earlier that he felt like he was drowning. It wasn’t looking good.

She looked over and watched Mara put the unconscious baby in the cradle. He too sported a tiny oxygen mask.

“Is he alright?” Petra asked, dreading the answer.

“Well, he’s still breathing so I guess that’s a good sign. I’m going to keep him sedated for now and hopefully, that will help him fight this. He’s still not as bad as Din though.”

“I know. We’ve got to figure something out or we’ll lose both of them.”

“I’ll go through my medical documents and see what I can find.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I hope I punched y'all in the feels cause I definitely teared up writing this chapter. Thank y'all so much for reading! I'll hope to have more soon!


	5. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara and Petra rescue one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so thankful for all the amazing comments! I'm also glad I've gotten to discuss Star Wars like a total geek with some of you! It's really brightened my day. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Feels ahead!

“How’s the research coming?” Petra asked as she set a warm drink beside her sister who was pouring over a screen, scrolling through lines of text.

“It’s coming. A lot of this requires either equipment we don’t have or skills I don’t have,” she said, never taking her eyes off the screen.

“The baby’s fever broke about half an hour ago.”

“And Din?”

“About the same, maybe a little worse.”

“Well, at least his kid is going to be alright. I’ll find a solution. I promise,” Mara said, finally taking a break to drink from the cup her sister brought.

Petra patted her shoulder and went to sit beside the sick man. He hadn’t been lucid since his panic attack and Petra couldn’t tell if it was the fever or his inability to breathe. He was slowly slipping away. She watched as he was using muscles he shouldn’t be using to breathe. She was so scared he was going to get too tired and stop altogether. His eyes fluttered open.

“Din? Are you with me?” His gaze didn’t settle on her but instead was blank and unfocused for a bit before his eyes closed again. There had been a lot of that, as if he was trying to come up but lacked the strength to do so.

********

Din felt like he was trapped underwater, unable to escape. Everything felt heavy. He remembered Petra telling him to breathe. He was trying to, but it was difficult even with the extra oxygen now and he was just so tired. He was tired of running, he was tired of fighting, he was tired of failing. Something was tugging at his mind. His son needed him. He had to come back up for him. He had to keep fighting for him.

********

Din’s eyes fluttered open again. Petra figured this was just another brief moment of consciousness before he would slip under again but this time, he grabbed her hand.

“Are you awake?” she asked softly as she cupped his cheek and squeezed his hand gently and he nodded, unable to pull in enough air to speak.

“You scared me earlier. But your son’s ok. His fever broke and he’s getting better now.” She could see relief settle in his glassy eyes. “See? Now you’ve got to pull yourself together to take care of him.”

He tried to say something but erupted into a coughing fit that Petra feared wouldn’t stop until it killed him. He gripped her hand and weakly tried to push himself up as he fought desperately to stop. When it finally did, he slumped back onto the bed tiredly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from the effort and Petra could see little flecks of blood staining the mask.

“Well now, looks like you can’t talk back to me when I tell you to do something for your own good,” Petra said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood despite the tears in her eyes.

“I found it!” Mara exclaimed suddenly.

“Don’t go anywhere, ok?” Petra whispered to Din before going to her sister’s side.

“There’s so much fluid in his lungs which is why he can’t breathe. There’s a procedure I can do to drain that fluid and relieve the pressure on his lungs.”

“That sounds simple enough.”

“Definitely. He’ll be able to actually sleep and recover from this. The only problem is I am out of sedative. I used what I had left on the baby to keep him under.”

“Given the circumstances, I think he’ll be able to manage it. We can’t delay this any longer. I’m scared he’s getting too tired to keep fighting.

“I agree. If you want to get him ready, I’ll gather what I need.”

Petra returned and noticed Din was clutching something tightly in his hand. She was honestly surprised to see he was still awake.

“Hey, what’s that?” she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed again. His hand fumbled for hers and she felt him sleep something cool onto her palm.

Looking she saw it was his Mandalorian crest. All Mandalorians regardless of affiliation was given one. It was their identification. She looked at him, seeing the pain and fatigue he was feeling. This was his surrender.

“Hey. No. There’s not going to be any quitting ok?” She brushed furiously at the tears spilling down her cheeks. “Mara and I found a way to save you. So, you keep fighting. I know you’re tired, but you can’t quit. It’s going to be alright.”

She didn’t realize Mara had come up behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s get started. You’re going to have to keep him still while I work,” she said as she went to the other side of the cot and began to cut his shirt open so she could work.

********

Din was tired. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of not being able to breathe. He had braved snow and fire. He’d survived gunfights and knife fights. Somehow he’d escaped a super titan, poison, and an entire army of stormtroopers. But he couldn’t beat this. Every time he tried to pull himself up, his grip would slip, and he’d fall back to the bottom. He was drowning. When he tried to give Petra his crest, that was a sign that he was done. She kept insisting that Mara was going to save him but he didn’t know how that was possible.

“Alright, Din. We’re just going to move you onto your side and I’m just going to insert a tube into your chest and that will relieve some of the pressure. It’s going to hurt for a bit and I’m sorry in advance about that.”

Din nodded and gripped Petra’s hand tightly as Mara helped him shift so his back was facing her.

“Alright, here we go,” Mara said as she looked up at her sister who nodded at her before she turned to her work. Petra felt his grip tighten around her hand as he squeezed his eyes shut and she figured Mara had started. He grunted in pain and as hoarse gasps escaped his lips.

“It’s alright Din. It’s alright,” Petra soothed as she smoothed his hair out of his face.

“Almost there. Just hold still a little longer,” Mara said as she focused on her work. “There! Alright, I’m going to leave that in for a few hours.,” she said as she made sure the tube would stay in place.

“Why don’t you get some rest. I know you haven’t slept much in the last few days.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Mara said tiredly. “Call me if he takes a turn for the worse.”

********

“Petra?”

She was startled and almost fell off the bed. She hadn’t heard him speak in hours.

“Din?”

“I’m sorry,” he said hoarsely.

“For what?”

“For almost giving up.”

“It’s alright Din. I know you were tired. I’m glad you didn’t.” She wanted to cry when she saw he was breathing a little easier now.

He wanted to say more but the last several hours had completely worn him out. His eyes were drifting shut.

“Get some sleep. I’ve got you,” she said softly.

********

A baby cry woke him up. He opened his eyes. He still had a cough but it was much easier to breathe. He saw Mara sitting at the table, attempting to feed the Child a spoonful soup.

“Come now you stubborn little thing. You’ve got to eat!” she insisted.

“He-he likes to do it himself,” Din rasped. He didn’t even recognize his own voice.

“Well, look who’s back from the dead,” Petra said but Din could hear the relief in her voice. She said beside him pressed the back of her hand to his cheek. “Still got a bit of a fever but it’s definitely gone down. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Is the tube still in?”

“No. Mara took it out a couple of hours ago. You’ve been asleep for about twelve,” she said as she checked his back to make sure the site where the tube had been wasn’t still bleeding. Thankfully it wasn’t.

“How’s my son?”

“Completely turned a corner. He’ll be just fine. He’s a fighter, just like his father, who should be getting some more rest because it’s helping him get better,” she said with her teasing scold.

“But I’ve already napped,” Din tried to protest although his eyes were closing involuntarily once more.

“At least try,” Petra replied but he was already asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I did so much medical research for this fic. Keep an eye out for the next chapter! And dear lord PLEASE I would so very much love some fan art for this series. If y’all know anyone who is even remotely good COMMISSION THEM!


	6. The Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Din has a difficult choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so thankful for each and every one of you and your support. I'm glad you've liked the story, which will end with the next chapter. As sad as it is, that means up next is the finale! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Not gonna lie, it made cry like a baby. Enjoy!

“I’m glad you’re getting stronger,” Petra said softly as she felt some of Din’s weight lean off her.

“Not fast enough for me,” he said. There was a touch of irritation in his voice.

“Nonsense. Our walks are getting longer. You’re not as tired. You’re able to wear your helmet again most of the time. You don’t have to use the mask as often. Mara says you’re improving greatly.”

“Every day I spend here is another day the Imps and bounty hunters get closer. Sooner or later they will find us and put you all at risk.”

“It's been nearly two weeks and we haven’t seen anyone and we’ve taken every precaution. We’ve moved your ship within the confines of our city. We have patrols and guards on the lookout for a twenty-mile radius. Surely they will be no match for an entire army of Mandalorians,” she tried to reassure him.

“They were once before,” he reminded her. Petra sighed.

“Oh Din, you have such little faith. For someone who has survived against everything that’s been stacked against him you are quick to assume the worst.”

“I’ve survived because I never stopped moving, I’ve never stopped fighting.”

“But aren’t you tired of that? Aren’t you tired of running? What did you expect to do for the rest of your life? Constantly be on the run with your kid? Never stopping until you just dropped? You almost did that. If you hadn’t found us, you are your son would be dead.”

Din sighed as he stopped to sit on a fallen log. While he indeed getting stronger, he was still not at his full capacity yet. He sighed and adjusted his helmet only to notice Petra standing in front of him.

“What are you doing?” he asked as her hands moved to her helmet.

“You put your guard down and was vulnerable with me just once. I plan to return the sentiment.” Before he could protest she removed her helmet.

“Wow,” he said, taken aback.

“What?” Her big blue eyes tried to study him and pick up any sort of reaction despite his helmet.

“I just…I expected someone with so much wisdom to be, well, older.”

“Well, you flatter me, Din. She said, brushing a lock of her blond hair behind her ear. It was true, she was only a year or two older than he was. “You’re going to have to decide what you want from this life. There is so much more for you than to keep running.”

She put her helmet back on and sat beside him. She could sense the sadness and unsettledness in him. She figured she would lighten the mood.

“You know, don’t flatter yourself, but when you first came, I had a major crush on you.” He looked at her and despite the helmet, he was somehow able to convey shock and disbelief. She chucked and gave him a friendly nudge. “But hearing you talk about Omera the way you do, I’d say you’re a man in love, and you two are perfect together.”

Din nodded. “I do love her.” 

“Well, if you want her, you’re going to have to face this thing once and for all.” She looked up at the sky. “Come on. It’s going to start raining soon and you’re starting to sound a little wheezy. We’ve done a lot of good work to get you well. Don’t want to start undoing it now,” she said as she helped him up and the pair made their way back towards the village.

********

“Come back here, you little troublemaker!” Mara hissed as she chased the baby around her make-shift operating table with a clean robe.

He could move surprisingly swift for a little guy and now that he was feeling better being cooped up in the hut had only stirred his little toddler energy up. Finally, she managed to outsmart him and caught him as he tried to sneak under the table. “Gotcha!” she said triumphantly, and she got him dressed. He cooed at her and giggled, delighted by their game. Mara couldn’t help but chuckle a little. She could see why he’d won his way into Din’s heart. Those big, wondering eyes alone could melt even the hardest of hearts. Well, almost.

“I wonder why those blasted Imperials want to get their hands on you so badly.” As if he understood her, the baby raised his little hand, and an empty bowl she’d fed him from earlier started floating.

“What the?” she was flabbergasted as she stood and walked up to the bowl. She looked at the baby and then looked at the bowl before carefully reaching out to touch it. It was the same bowl, and there didn’t seem to be any strings or other reasonable explanation. She grabbed it out of the air before looking at the child again. “What are you, little one?” she asked, her voice full of wonder and a slight bit of terror.

She was interrupted when Petra came in. “Hey, how’s Din?” she asked as she stripped off her rain poncho.

“He’s sleeping. This is the first time he’s been able to sleep without the mask and his vitals are holding steady. I dare say he’s kicked this.”

“Good. “Good. That’s so great to hear. Terra wants to see him.”

“Really? I wonder why?” Mara said as she set the baby down.

“I don’t know but as soon as he wakes up, we’ll bring him.”

********

“Where are we going? Din asked as he tramped through the water. The going was much easier this time now that Petra had fitted him with a poncho to keep the rain off of him and the baby who was tucked into his arms.

“To meet Terra, he’s asked to see you personally,” Mara explained as she led him to a large stone building that was set away from the rest of the village.

“Who’s that?” he asked, gazing up at the impressive stonework. Clearly, this structure had been here long before the village had.

“Go in and find out. We’ll wait for you here,” Petra said, gesturing for him to go inside. Din hesitated only for a minute before going inside.

There was the sound of water dripping that echoed throughout the dark interior. A peacefulness, unlike anything he’d ever experienced settled over him as he traversed further into the building. On the far side of the room he was in, he could see a figure, also in a Mandalorian helm, hunched over a desk. He was staring at a screen as if he was studying. The baby poked his head up and cooed, causing the figure to look up.

“Din Djarin,” the man’s unmistakably elderly voice affirmed.

“I was told you wanted to see me,” Din replied. The man said nothing, but instead stood up and hobbled over. Din studied the armor he was wearing. It had more blaster shots scattered over it than he could count. He was clearly a very seasoned warrior. The elderly Mandalorian shuffled until he was standing right in front of him.

“So I’ve seen you’ve adopted your own foundling,” he croaked. “I knew your father, Sion Oles. He was a good man, and as tough as he was, I’m glad he did right by you.”

“Why did you want to see me?” Din asked, confused by this old man.

“I have been studying ancient Mandalorian history for decades, Din Djarin, trying to find a way to reunite our people once again. We don’t have a chosen one, or a savior written into our history because we made our own choices and fended for ourselves. But, if our people were going to have a hero, well, it might have been you.”

“Might have?”

“Those blasted Imperials. They wiped out our people once. If they get their hands on whatever they are after, I fear they will not only wipe us out again but everything else.”

He shuffled over to his desk and grabbed something that looked like a commlink. Returning to his place in front of Din, he carefully slipped the object into his hand.

“If you ever need anything, when the time comes, this is how you will reach us. The Mandalorians will rise up and we will fight beside you, just was we swore to do. We swore to protect and support one another and that’s what we intend to do.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“That, Din Djarin, is purely up to you. You know what needs to be done. I trust your father taught you what the best course of action is,” Terra reassured before he shuffled back to his desk, signaling that their conversation had come to an end. Din looked at the commlink in his hand before closing his fist.

“Thank you,” he said softly before leaving the building.

********

Two days later, Mara gave Din a clean bill of health. During that time, he mulled over what Terra and Petra had instilled in him during the time he had been there. He knew what was right, and he knew what he had to do, he just didn’t think he had the strength to do it. He walked into the hut where Petra and Mara were playing with the Child. Hearing his little giggle caused a lump to form in the back of his throat. Petra turned at looked at him.

“Din? You alright?”

“I have to go. You were right. I’m tired of running. I’m going to stop the Imperials once and for all.”

“Din that’s great-”

“I have to leave the Kid here. I won’t be able to stop them if he’s with me and…if I became compromised, the further away from me he is, the safer he will be.”

Petra nodded. “We will keep him safe, Din. You have my word,” she promised.

“Can I have a minute with him?” he asked. Mara stood with the Child in her arms and gently handed him to Din.

He looked down at the child in his arm who giggled and touched his helmet with his little hands.

“I’ll be back ok you little womp rat?” he said as he held one of the little green hands in his. “We can’t live on the run forever. It’s not fair to you. I promise I’ll come back for you, but I have to leave you here for now.”

The kid sensed his tone change, he could sense his father’s sadness and fussed as he clung tighter to the Mandalorian. Din carefully gave the Child back to Petra. He had to get out of here before he didn’t have the strength to do this.

“I’ll be back for him. You have my word,” he said to Petra before turning and leaving. The baby started to cry as he watched his father leave and he felt something inside him break. He remembered when he was that frightened child, crying for his parents not to leave. He clenched his fists with resolved and kept walking away despite the baby’s cries.

Soon he was in the _Razorcrest_ and had left the atmosphere. The cockpit was noticeably empty without the Child’s chipper presence. These Imperials had stripped away everything he cared about, and now he was going to make them pay if it took everything he had. He would show them what he was made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! This story has been amazing to write. Tune in for the conclusion!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friend are united.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope I haven't frightened you away yet! I'm so sad that this story is over but.....it's time to give you the finale you deserve! I hope you enjoy this last chapter! I felt it would give yall some peace after the last chapter.

Omera huffed as she lugged the water pail to her home. Cara, who was giving her daily report to Rob spotted her and ran to help.  
“Need a hand?” she asked the woman kindly.

  
“That’s alright. I just needed something to do or I was going to go crazy,” Omera reassured as she got the pail to her hut and set it down. Water sloshed over the side and splashed her dress but she didn’t seem to care.

  
“I know, it’s been really quiet. Need another warlord to come terrorize everyone so we have something to do?” Cara said with a joking nudge. She saw Omera’s downcast expression and chose to instead wrap an arm around her. “I know. I miss him too.”

  
“It’s been two and a half months and we haven’t heard a single word!”

  
“I know.”

  
“Why hasn’t he contacted us at all? Anything?”

  
“He has to lay low. He’s trying to protect himself and us. Anything can be traced, Omera. These Imps don’t mess around.”

  
“I just…I don’t know where he is or what he’s doing. I don’t even know if he’s alive!”

  
Omera had fought to be positive and hold her emotions in check for two and a half months. But with each passing day, her resolve was crumbling.

  
“What if he’s forgotten? What if he’s not coming back?” Her worst fears were tumbling out of her mouth without any control.

  
“That’s not true, Omera. Trust me, a man like Din can’t fake attachment. When he falls, he falls for real. It’s not safe for him to be here right now, but I know he’s fighting to come back to you. He could never forget about you.” Omera sighed and brushed her tears away.

  
“As usual, you’re right. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m being foolish,” she said even though she didn’t believe the words.

  
A loud horn blasted and echoed through the village. Cara was on instant alert.

  
“That’s the patrol alert. Someone’s coming. Do you want to come with me? I think you need a bit of excitement.”

  
“Ok I will,” Omera relinquished as she grabbed the rifle that she’d assembled herself after the Battle of Sorgan and followed Cara out to the edge of the village where the scout was waiting.

  
“There’s a blurrg with two riders approaching Ms. Dune,” he said as he gestured to the creature coming closer. Within ten minutes, the blurrg had arrived.

  
“Who are you and what’s your purpose?’ Cara asked.

  
The riders turned out to be a couple in their early fifties. The man slid down to the ground and then turned to help his wife down before approaching the shock trooper.

  
“We’re looking for Cara Dune,” the man said.

  
“That would be me. Who are you?”

  
“My name is Sei, and this is my wife Sala.”

  
“So you’re the famous Cara Dune! Oh, it’s so good to finally meet you!” Sala exclaimed as she hugged Cara, who was taken back by the sudden show of affection.

  
“Honey, now, we don’t want to frighten the poor girl,” Sei said gently as he pulled his wife back.

  
“I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s just so good to finally meet you. Oh! And we were supposed to give a message to an Omera.”

  
Omera’s attention was caught at the mention of her name. “That’s me,” she piped up.

  
“Oh honey, she’s even more beautiful than we expected!” Sala exclaimed.

  
“I’m sorry, who are you? And how do you know who we are?” Cara interrupted.

  
“Oh! Forgive me. We’ve been traveling for a while and we’re a little tired. We know your friend, the Mandalorian.” Cara and Omera had to keep their jaws from dropping.

  
“You know Din?” Cara asked incredulously.

  
“Well, he didn’t give us a name. I suppose it has to do with his culture. But he was a fella in silver armor with a helmet. Carried a little long-eared baby with him.”

  
“Yes! That’s him!” Omera exclaimed. “Is he alright?”

  
“Well, he was when we parted ways about a month ago. We haven’t heard anything new since. He and his son were sweet boys. We have so much to tell you,” Sala replied.

  
“You said you had a message for me?” Omera asked. A thousand emotions were wrestling in her heart.

  
“Oh yeah! He wanted us to tell you that he’s coming home soon,” Sala replied. Omera felt a lump form in her throat and tears burn in her eyes. Sei came up and put an arm around her shoulder.

  
“There, there. I promise though we didn’t know the Mandalorian long if there’s one thing we do know it’s that he really cares about you and he’s fighting so hard to get back to you.” She looked up at the man and could see the genuine kindness and empathy in his eyes.

  
“Come, we’ll feed you and get you a place to stay. It sounds like you’ve got some stories for us,” Cara said and she gestured for the couple to follow her into the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and for your support. I cannot begin to tell you how much you love and comments mean to me. Watch out for the last story in this series, coming soon!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll have more up soon!


End file.
